Heart Machine
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Binubuhay na lamang siya ng makina. May isang tao na hinihiling na makita pa ang kanyang ngiti. Alam nila na wala na siyang pag-asa pa na mabuhay. Sa oras na i-turn off nila ang makina, hinding-hindi na nila makikita pa ang ngiti nito.


**Heart Machine**

**by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters. It all belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Language:** Filipino.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Binubuhay na lamang siya ng makina. May isang tao na hinihiling na makita pa ang kanyang ngiti. Alam nila na wala na siyang pag-asa pa na mabuhay. Sa oras na i-turn off nila ang makina, hinding-hindi na nila makikita pa ang ngiti nito.

* * *

><p>Tunog na lang ng makina ang parati kong naririnig sa tuwing pumupunta ako sa kwarto niya. Namumutla, walang malay, tahimik, malamig ang mga kamay. Ito ang parati kong nakikita araw-araw sa kanya. Maraming aparato ang nakakabit sa kanya at hindi ko na alam kung para saan pa ang mga ito.<p>

Noon, naririnig ko pa ang boses niya, ang bawat pagtawa niya. Nakikita ko pa ang ngiti niya noon na gustong-gusto kong makita araw-araw. Maraming araw na ang nakalipas at hanggang ngayon, umaasa pa rin ako na makikita ko ang ngiti niya na pagkatamis-tamis.

Naglalakad ako papalabas ng ospital ng bigla kong makasalubong ang mga senpai ko.

"Nyah~ Ochibi, ano na ang kalagayan ni Ryuuzaki-chan?" tanong sa akin ni Kikumaru-senpai kasabay ang payakap niyo sa akin na para bang gusto na akong patayin.

"K-kikumaru-senpai, t-tama n-na. H-hi-hindi ako ma-k-kahinga." sabi ko kay Kikumaru-senpai habang pinipilit kong makawala mula sa pagkakayakap niya.

"Eiji, tama na. Namumutla na siya!" suway ni Oishi-senpai. Nakahinga naman ako ng maluwag ng pakawalan na ako ni Kikumaru-senpai.

Nagpapasalamat na lang ako kay Oishi-senpai sa pagligtas sa akin. Nakita ko naman ang iba ko pang senpai.

"Buchou." sambit ko at yumuko ako ng kaunti bilang paggalang sa aming captain.

"Magdesisyon ka na, Echizen. Nakapagdesisyon na si Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Buchou! Anong ibig sabihin nito?!" medyo galit na tanong ni Momo-senpai kay Buchou.

"Nagpagpasyahan na ni Ryuuzaki-sensei na i-turn off ang mga makinang nakakabit kay Ryuuzaki-chan." sabi ni Fuji-senpai.

Natahimik ang lahat. Ayoko. Ayokong mawala siya sa akin. Paano nila nasasabi ito sa mismong harapan ko? Hindi lang sila ang nahihirapan at nasasaktan, pati rin naman ako. Hindi ko sila maintindihan kung bakit gusto na nilang i-turn off ang mga makina.

"Hindi. Hindi i-tu-turn off ang mga makina. Hinding-hindi mangyayari iyon." ang sabi ko na lamang.

Nagsimula na akong maglakad papalayo sa kanila. Ayaw ko muna silang makita. Bumalik ulit ako sa kwarto niya para walang magtangkang mag-turn off ng mga makina.

"Hindi ka aalis, hindi ba? Hindi mo ako iiwan. Ipinangako mo iyon, hindi ba? Ang sabi mo, mamamasyal pa tayo. Ipinangako mo rin iyon. Kailangan mong tuparin iyon. Huwag na huwag mo akong iiwan. Hindi ko kakayanin."

Nagsimula ng pumatak ang mga luha ko. Ayokong isipin na baka bigla siyang mawala sa akin. Kailangan pa niyang tuparin ang mga pangako niya. Makikita ko pa ang mga ngiti niya na ang tanging dahilan ay ako.

* * *

><p>Nagising ako bigla. Nagulat na lang ako ng mapansin ko na wala na ako sa kwarto niya. Sobrang liwanag ng paligid. Maraming mga puno at mga bulaklak. Walang katao-tao. Humahangin at bigla kong naamoy ang ginagamit niyang pabango. Napalingon naman ako kaagad sa aking likuran. Nandoon siya, nakatayo pero nakatalikod sa akin.<p>

Habang unti-unti ko siyang nilalapitan, nakikita kong may ikinakabit sa kanyang katawan. Ito ang mga aparato na nakikita ko na nakakabit sa kanya sa ospital. Sa bawat hakbang ko, dumadagdag ito ng dumadagdag. Nang makalapit na ako ng tuluyan sa kanya, nakakabit na ang lahat ng aparato sa kanya.

Para siyang isang makina. Isang taong makina. Pumunta ako sa harapan niya at nakita kong nakapikit ang mga mata niya. Bigla itong mumulat pero may kakaiba sa kanya. Walang buhay ang mga mata niya.

"Sakuno." sambit ko. Pagkasabi ko ng pangalan niya, bigla itong tumingin sa akin. Sobrang lamig ng tingin niya. Hindi siya si Sakuno.

Napansin ko naman ang parte kung nasaan ang puso niya. May kulang. Wala siyang puso. Nasaan ang puso niya?! Hinanap ko ang puso niya sa buong paligid. Wala rito, wala roon.

Hinanap ko ito sa likod ng isang puno at natagpuan ko ang isang puso na gawa sa makina o bakal. Inilagay ko ito sa parte kung nasaan ang nakalagay ang puso.

"R-ryoma-kun."

* * *

><p>"Echizen. Echizen."<p>

Napabalikwas na lang ako ng tayo nang marinig ko ang aking pangalan. Isang panaginip. Panaginip lang ang lahat. Tiningnan ko kaagad si Sakuno. Ganoon pa rin ito. Natutulog.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, nandito ka pala."

"Echizen, ano ang desisyon mo?"

Ayaw ko. Ayaw na ayaw ko. Sa oras na i-turn off nila ang mga makina, mawawala sa akin si Sakuno panghabangbuhay at ayokong mangyari iyon.

"Sensei, gusto mo bang dalhin ako sa mental hospital?"

"Echizen, wala na tayong magagawa. Masakit rin para sa akin pero ito ang mas madaling paraan para hindi na mahirapan si Sakuno. Alam mo iyan."

"Ayoko, sensei. Ayoko."

"Tezuka, Fuji, pakilabas si Echizen." utos ni Ryuuzaki-sensei kina Buchou at Fuji-senpai.

Bigla nila akong hinawakan sa magkabilang braso at pinilit akong ilabas sa kwarto ni Sakuno.

"Sakuno! Hindi! Sensei! Huwag! Parang awa mo na! Sensei!"

Sakuno. Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Iiwan mo na ba talaga ako? Huwag mo akong iwan. Hindi ko kaya.

Sobrang sakit. Sa sobrang sakit, wala na akong maramdaman. Tanging mga luha mula sa aking mga mata ag nararamdaman ko. Unti-unti naman akong binitiwan ni Tezuka-buchou. Paano nila nagawa ang bagay na 'to sa akin, kay Sakuno? Paano?

Wala sa sariling lumapit ako sa sobrang lamig na katawan ni Sakuno. Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya na malamig rin katulad ng katawan niya.

"Sakuno, bakit? Sakuno, magkikita rin tayo."

* * *

><p>Nakaharap ako sa aking laptop at sobrang gulo ng kwarto ko. Kaunting tiis na lang, magkikita rin kami. Tinitigan ko ang aking nililikha at maayos naman ito dahil nasusunod ang mga kagustuhan ko para sa bagay na ito.<p>

"Magkikita na ulit tayo, Sakuno."

* * *

><p>Makikita ko na rin ang ngiti niya. Habang inaayos ko ang parteng puso niya, inayos ko na ang mga turnilyo sa parteng iyon. Tapos na. Tapos na si Sakuno.<p>

Kinuha ko ang isang hibla ng buhok ni Sakuno na matagal ko ng itinatago. Ito ang magsisilbing alaala ni Sakuno. Habang ipino-program ko ang mga alaala ni Sakuno, tiningnan ko ang larawan namin na magkasama.

100% Complete.

"R-ryoma-kun."

"Sakuno."

Napangiti na lang ako. Si Sakuno. Ngumiti si Sakuno. Kaagad kong niyakap si Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita."

"Mahal na mahal rin kita, Sakuno."

- The End -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konnichiwa. ^_^ This one-shot story is dedicated to KenRik. Masyadong OOC, hindi ba? Sorry. Anong masasabi ninyo sa kwento ko ngayon? Ayos ba? Madrama ba? May kulang ba? Bitin ba? Sorry kung maraming tanong. Pang-ilan ko na ba itong one-shot? Eleventh? Ang alam ko eleventh one-shot ko na ito. May pinabasehan ako sa kwentong ito. Sinong Starlight dito? I mean, fan ng KPop boy group na VIXX? Alam ninyo iyong bagong music video nila na Error? Sa mga nakakaalam, iyong music video na iyon ang pinagbasehan ko. Thank you sa mga nagbasa nito at magbabasa pa. Sana, hindi kayo magsawa sa pagbabasa ng mga kwento ko. Gusto ko rin sanang dumami ang mga Filipino writer sa site na ito. Till next time.**

**~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
